


i'd like that

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, M/M, badboy!changbin kinda, chan and minho are mentioned, changbin only uses pet names to refer to felix lol, changbin smokes i hope that doesn't put anyone off, definitely super ooc, it's highkey fluff, rated teen and up for the swearing lmao rip, woochan is mentioned, woojin talks to them but there's no dialogue lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: changbin whisks felix away for a day and they go on their own little road trip.





	i'd like that

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally inspired by troye sivan's for him, but i kind of divulged so the elements are kinda there kinda not.... lmao  
> anyways this isn't beta'd nor proofread because i finally finished it after dragging it out for more than a month and i'm too lazy so yes pls let me know if you spot anything out of place thx

Most of Felix’s life was and went by in a blur, his anchor being his boyfriend, Changbin. Changbin might not necessarily the _best_ influence, being the infamous “bad boy” in their neighbourhood - the one who had piercings adorning his ears and usually with a cigarette between his lips. He’d cut classes for at least a third of the year yet somehow managed to not land himself in deep shit with the school so far, still getting by in all of his classes. He was also known for pulling some big stunts throughout the year, just because he could.

 

When Felix’s parents had learnt that him and Changbin were together (read: caught them making out in Felix’s bed, which in hindsight, was a really stupid thing to do while his parents were home), they practically thrown Changbin out of their home, warning Felix to break all ties off with the older boy. He had nodded, but his eyes were still on the boy who had kissed him breathless just minutes earlier, treading across their front lawn slowly just to spite Felix’s parents.

Felix had locked himself up in his room one night, groaning to Changbin over the phone about how fussy his parents were being, and how boring it was that day. “In that case,” Changbin’s voice crackled over the speaker, “why not we go on a little road trip?”

Unsurprised by Changbin’s attempt to cut class again, Felix still asks, “What do you mean? Don’t we have school tomorrow?” He hears the older boy sigh, and Felix can picture Changbin with his eyebrows furrowed together in slight annoyance, his thumb pressing against his temple at Felix’s silly question. “Yeah, but you’re sick of all of it, right? Then let’s head out for a day or two. Just the two of us?” Changbin tries in an almost pleading tone, even though he already knows the younger’s answer.

“Fine. When will we go? And what do I have to bring along?” Felix asks again, unsure as he had never been on one of Changbin’s escapades for that long before.

Changbin ponders for a second, the line going silent. “Just bring your cute self, a change of clothes if you want and however much money you can bring along. Gas might be pretty expensive if we run out, but I think we’ll be fine. I’ve got the rest covered. Remember to dress warmly, it’s chilly out,” he finally says.

Felix feels his cheeks warm at Changbin’s concern, even with such a small matter. He holds his phone between his ear and his shoulder, hurriedly shoving everything Changbin had mentioned into his bag. “Okay, got it. Any clues as to where we’re going?” He inquires, curious as to what Changbin would reveal.

“Nope, I don’t know where we’re headed either. Let’s just see where the drive takes us. I’ll be by the window in twenty,” Changbin affirms. Felix says his goodbyes, then hangs up.

Felix felt his heart leap at the prospect of spending such a long period of time with Changbin. He knew he would be in huge trouble for skipping one or two days of school with his boyfriend, and his parents would bombard his phone with calls and texts, but he didn’t care. Just him and Changbin alone, Felix was sure that it would bring them closer.

 

Felix knew that however “bad” Changbin was, he would always be good for him. Changbin always looked out for the younger, making sure he had his meals regularly and calling Felix every other night to keep him company. He took care of Changbin too, encouraging him not to cut class or to smoke one less cigarette. Smoking was a bad habit Changbin had picked up from an ex-boyfriend of his from three years ago. Felix didn’t like it, always feeling choked up whenever Changbin would smoke around him. Even though Felix’s words would go unfollowed by Changbin at times, the older can feel the love radiating off of his boyfriend’s actions, how he tugs at Changbin to go to school with him when the older goes to drop Felix off, or how Felix pulls Changbin in for a long, slow kiss before he can light a cigarette.

 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a notification on his phone. It’s a text from Changbin, saying that he’s five minutes away. Felix deciphers from the typos that Changbin was texting while driving. He shakes his head before throwing on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, awaiting Changbin’s arrival. He’d have to tell Changbin off about texting while he was behind the wheel.

 Felix observes himself in the mirror hanging on his wall. He reminisces about how the hoodie was Changbin’s, how Felix had taken it from the backseat in Changbin’s car and how Changbin had said nothing about it the next time he’d worn it in front of him, other than a slightly flustered “You look good in my clothes.”.

Felix had seen the black hoodie on its owner before, it being slightly oversized on the older boy. The sleeves would barely reach the tips of Changbin’s fingers, while the hoodie itself reached the middle of Changbin’s thighs. He found the older cute in the hoodie. However, Felix was taller than Changbin was, so the hoodie was practically a perfect fit for him. He knew he looked good in Changbin’s clothes back then, and he knows it even now.

 

Just then, he hears a familiar knocking on the window, a telltale sign that Changbin had arrived. Felix remembers it from when Changbin used to sneak into his room, when his parents hadn’t found out about their relationship yet. He slings his backpack over his shoulders, before walking over to the window to open it. “Hey,” Felix whispers dumbly. Changbin was leaning against the windowsill on one arm, the other holding onto the ladder that he was standing on. He smells cigarette smoke on his boyfriend, but the offender nowhere in sight. Felix mentally shrugs as his crinkles his nose at the smell of tobacco, watching Changbin start down the ladder that was a tad too tall for Felix’s liking. Changbin can see the discomfort on the younger’s face, so he reassures him, “Don’t think about it baby, I’ll head down first. I’ll be down there to hold the ladder steady, alright? You’re going to be fine, trust me.”

Felix heaves a sigh, watching Changbin make his way down the slightly rickety ladder. The older is almost at the bottom of the ladder when motions for Felix to follow after him. Felix takes one last glance at his room -- one he wouldn’t be in for the next day or two -- before he clambers out of the window and down the ladder. He can feel himself shaking as he plants his feet firmly on each rung of the ladder, worrying that he might fall at any moment, or that the retractable ladder that rested against the side of his house might collapse at any moment.

“I got you, don’t worry,” Changbin calls from the ground, and Felix feels the ladder stand just a little more steady. He descends down the ladder as quickly as he can without risking him falling off, sighing in relief when he feels his feet on solid ground. Changbin quickly embraces him, planting a kiss to Felix’s forehead even though the older has to tiptoe to be able to do so. “ ’m proud of you, baby,” Changbin says as he does his best to pack the ladder up as quietly as possible.

As soon he does so, Changbin looks right into the younger’s dark brown eyes, the playful sparkle in them accentuated by the dim streetlights and the moonlight. “Run,” The older half-whispers, as he grabs Felix’s hand and makes a break for it. Felix is pulled along, trying to keep up with Changbin. They don’t look back, and only the sound of their footsteps against the soft grass and his parents’ faint yells of “Hey! Who’s out there! Show yourself!” surround them.

The younger spots a half-smoked cigarette butt stamped into the ground, as Changbin throws the now compact ladder into the boot of his car with a sense of urgency. He gets in the passenger seat as Changbin sits at the wheel, both high and giggly on the adrenaline of having narrowly escaped Felix’s parents. Changbin hits the gas, speeding off into the night.

 

“Wait, stop the car,” Felix says, after their excitement had died down and he sees that they’d gotten far away enough from his house. Changbin slows the car down to a stop, concerned as to his boyfriend’s sudden request. “What’s wrong?” Changbin asks, worry evident in his voice.

“I haven’t gotten to do this,” Felix reveals, holding Changbin’s face in his hands before he presses their lips together. They kiss sweetly, with Felix’s hands moving to the nape of Changbin’s neck, while Changbin dumbly moves his hand from the wheel, resting his hand on Felix’s hip as he kisses back. Felix can taste the remnants of Changbin’s last cigarette in his mouth but he doesn’t care, as much as he dislikes it. He finds their reunion long overdue, and Felix just wants to keep kissing the boy in front of him. They only part when they run out of breath, slightly gasping for air. They admire each other in the dim light, and Felix swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful — Changbin’s lips puffy and swollen, red and shiny with Felix’s saliva, all his doing — he wants to kiss the boy all over again. Changbin chuckles, “I guess you missed me?”

“So fucking much,” Felix replies, desperately pulling Changbin in for another kiss. After they part, both breathless from kissing for the second time that night, Changbin continues driving down the quiet street, only alive with the sound of the car’s engine.

 

It’s late. They drive in the pitch blackness of the night, the road only illuminated by the headlights of the car, the street lamps, and the moonlight. Felix yawns, trying to keep his eyes open. Changbin’s buzzed on caffeine and the three hour nap he had taken before he’d stolen Felix away on their little escapade, awake enough to keep on driving. “Sleep, baby. I have pillows and blankets in the backseat, they should keep you warm. You’ve had a long day, you need all the rest you can get.” Changbin says in a low voice, not wanting to startle Felix.

He has his hand on Felix’s thigh, and he rubs soothing, gentle circles into it as the younger reaches over to the backseat for a pillow and a blanket. Felix reclines his seat and makes himself comfortable enough to sleep in the tight, small space of the car, with the blanket wrapped snugly around him. Changbin keeps his hand on Felix’s thigh as the younger drifts off to sleep quickly enough, his even breaths the only sound filling the car, accompanying the low rumble of the car on the road.

 Felix opens his eyes slowly, the sun bright and glaring through the windscreen. He shifts in his seat as he wakes up, alerting Changbin, whose hand was still on Felix’s thigh. “Morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” Changbin greets in a soft, hoarse voice, probably from not speaking for the past five hours. Felix nods groggily and stretches, before he takes the older’s hand in his own. “’m hungry. I want breakfast.” The younger mumbles, and Changbin hums in acknowledgment, “It’s almost noon, but yeah, let’s get something to eat.”

Felix can already feel the weariness in Changbin from his posture, how he’s slouched in his seat and on the verge of dozing off. They’re tired so they fall into a comfortable silence once again, and Felix closes his eyes once again until he feels the car come to a stop.

He shrugs the blanket off of himself, fumbling around for his wallet and his phone. Before he can reach for the door handle, Felix feels the door swing open beside him. He looks up in confusion, to see Changbin holding the door open for him, a smirk on his face and a hand outstretched for Felix. Felix giggles shyly behind his hand, before he puts his hand in Changbin’s and steps out of the car. “What a gentleman,” The younger teases, and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek, causing Changbin to redden slightly.

Felix notices that they’re at a small diner seemingly in the middle of nowhere, one he’s never been to, so he assumes that Changbin’s driven far enough away from their neighbourhood — their town even, but the excitement rises in him. It’s as if they can start afresh somewhere new, just the two of them - even though Felix knows they’ll be returning to their boring lives soon enough.

 

They step into the diner, Felix’s arm linked with Changbin’s, the bell hanging on the door tinkling. Seating across from each other in a small booth, Felix admires how homely the diner looks, how warm the environment is.

Their orders for breakfast (thank God it’s an all-day breakfast place) are taken by a kind-looking waiter named Woojin who takes part in friendly, amiable small talk with the couple. He mentions how the diner’s run by him and his long-time boyfriend with the latter stationed in the kitchen when he pours Changbin and Felix coffee, and he coos about how adorable it is that Felix and Changbin are out for breakfast together when he serves them their food. Felix responds just as amiably to the easy-going waiter on behalf of the both of them, since Changbin’s unable to form an appropriate, coherent response to Woojin. A smiley Felix and a shy Changbin tuck into their food, after Woojin leaves them be.

The food is amazing, Changbin inhales more coffee in that meal than Felix’s had in his entire life and soon enough, the couple are up by the cash register to pay for the meal. Changbin reaches for his wallet, but Felix smacks his hand away before he can get it out of his pocket. “I’ll pay for it, silly,” Felix scolds, as he maneuvers past Changbin’s arm that’s wrapped around his waist and fishes his own wallet from his back pocket. The brown-haired cashier whose name tag reads ‘Minho’ chuckles at the couple’s antics as he receives Felix’s money, and wishes them a safe journey as he hands Felix the change.

 

“So,” Felix starts, slipping his hand into Changbin’s, “Where exactly are we off to?”

“At the rate we’re at, we might as well drive into the next town, have a little fun, then make our way back. Maybe we’ll stay another night.” Changbin affirms, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand as he unlocks the car doors.

“I’d like that,” Felix says with finality, as they take their seats back in the car. Changbin drives off, and then they’re greeted with nothing but road once again. They drive, together in Changbin’s cosy little car, talking about nothing and everything. Felix gets to complain about his parents and brings up how whipped his friend Hyunjin is for a boy named Seungmin in their school while Changbin mentions his sister, talking about how they’ve both been raising hell for their parents since they were young.

Felix asks if they can go somewhere in the town and do something later on, Changbin readily agreeing as he steps on the accelerator, equally as eager as his boyfriend to get out of the car.

There’s a sense of familiarity of the town to their own when they make it there mid-afternoon, but they still look around in awe for something to do. Driving around leisurely, they take in the new sights in their little car, relatively quiet except for the low hum of the car and Felix’s tiny, soft gasps (which Changbin thinks is _fucking adorable_ ) every once a while when he spots something fascinating, his eyes sparkling as he looks at everything around them.

The older boy yawns and feels his eyes drooping slightly, trying to keep awake to continue driving around the small town. “Hyung,” Felix starts, laying a hand on Changbin’s knee so as to not startle him. A small sound comes from the back of Changbin’s throat in response, and Felix continues, “I think we should pull over and take a quick nap before we move off again? You’re really tired, hyung, I don’t think you should be driving in this kind of state.”

Changbin sleepily agrees. With way too much agility for his tired state, Changbin turns the engine off, gets his seatbelt off and clambers into the backseat with as much grace as a baby giraffe. Felix coos at the sight, following soon after when Changbin makes grabby hands at him while he lies on his side, his cheek squished into the leather seats. Who would Felix be to reject a cuddling session with Changbin, right?

 

The backseat isn’t that big, but it’s spacious enough for the both of them to cuddle comfortably in. Felix sidles up behind the older boy, wrapping his arms around his waist. He’s kind of glad that Changbin’s slightly smaller than him, because he gets to spoon him easier, loves how perfectly his boyfriend’s body fits into his own. Being the big spoon when they cuddle gives Felix a sense of responsibility, protecting the smaller boy in his embrace.

Compared to him, Changbin’s tougher, older, more experienced, more mature, more responsibilities of having to take care of the younger - Felix can only do so much for him. But, he knows that Changbin’s cold exterior is hard to keep up, so being able to protect his boyfriend from the rest of the world when he lets his guard down is good enough for him. At least, that’s what he thinks. Felix hears Changbin’s breaths even out, and lets himself fall asleep too.

Felix wakes up to see that the sky is tinted with a lovely pinkish-orange colour, and Changbin playing with his hair, messy from the nap. “Hi baby,” the older boy greets in a gentle, small voice, and he leans in to kiss his boyfriend, drowsy from sleep. Felix lets Changbin press his soft, slightly chapped lips to his, revelling in the warmth of Changbin’s hand at the nape of his neck.

The younger boy hums contentedly, and the two part not long after. “I was looking up where we were while you were still asleep, and apparently there’s a nice beach around here. Should we check it out?” Changbin asks, still wrapped up in Felix’s arms. Felix pouts his lips, seemingly deep in thought, before he finally nods.

 

The beach isn’t far from where they were, so it’s only a few minutes before they’re out of the car again, watching the sunset with Felix’s arm around Changbin’s shoulders, and Changbin’s around Felix’s waist. They’re in awe, watching the bright orange ball in the sky slowly disappearing on the horizon. They sit in the sand together, with no blanket or mat below them because they’re too lazy to go all the way back to the car to get them, and they had forgotten to do so earlier in their haste to catch the sun setting past the sea.

 

Changbin and Felix get up and empty the sand out of their shoes a while after the sun sets before they walk to a nearby corner shop, the old man at the cash register unbothered by the couple. They saunter through the store together, looking around as if they were searching for the perfect thing to buy and wind up in front of the alcohol. Changbin motions to a cheap bottle of beer, silently asking if Felix was okay with buying it. The younger shrugs with an amused look on his face, signalling to his boyfriend that it didn’t really matter. They were both underage but no one had to know. Apparently, neither did the cashier, who hadn’t asked for an ID when Changbin and Felix pay for the bottle of beer and a chocolate bar that Felix had grabbed off a shelf when they had made their way to the counter. Changbin must have looked mature enough to be of legal drinking age to the cashier, because he shoos the two off dismissively after they’re done paying for their things.

 

They’re stuck to each other like glue as they get a room at a small motel, the receptionist lady giving them an odd look as she hands them their room key. They don’t pay it much attention, too absorbed in each other to care about what someone else thought about them. When they get to their room, Changbin looks around for something to open the bottle with. They both take sips of the beer once he does, and cringe at the odd, foreign taste, keeping up with it until they’re sick of the drink. They throw it in the bin while the bottle is still half-full, but both their faces are heating up and already reddening when they do. To get rid of the bitter tastes in their mouths, Felix rips the chocolate bar open and they share it, the chocolate melting quickly in their fingers.

The boys lie in bed together, giggling and in each other’s arms. It’s pure and innocent, their legs tangled together messily as Felix clings to Changbin sleepily. “You’re really a koala, aren’t you,” Changbin drowsily comments, to receive a light slap on his arm from the younger. Felix cheekily grins up at Changbin, “I’ll only cling onto you, hyung.” Changbin doesn’t know why, but his cheeks redden again at Felix’s slightly tipsy yet adorably innocent confession.

 

Felix convinces Changbin to cuddle with him, and as much as Changbin would like to be the little spoon, he can’t help but coo at the younger boy in his embrace, the one who’s breaking out into a soft fit of giggles every now and then. “I love you, Binnie-hyung,” Felix whispers with his face buried in Changbin’s shirt, only loud enough for the older to hear. It’s unnecessary in the quiet room where there’s no one else, yet he says it so softly like it’s a secret just between the two of them.

Changbin chuckles slightly at the younger, how abrupt his proclamation was, how cute his actions were. “I wish we don’t have to go back. I like it like this, just you and me in a town full of people who don’t know who we are,” the younger boy dreamily sighs. Changbin hums in agreement.

“Maybe when we’re older, love. Once we’re done with school, we can pack our things and go wherever we want. Away from home, away from parents, just you and me. How’s that sound?” Changbin offers, because he really wouldn’t mind running away from everything with the sleepy boy in his arms, putting behind their current lives for something newer. 

With that, a contented grin forms on his boyfriend’s face. “I’d like that. Just two more years,” Felix yawns. He nuzzles his face into Changbin’s chest, and that’s the older’s signal to stop talking and go to sleep.

 

And so that’s what they do. They fall asleep peacefully in each other’s arms, both dreaming of when they can run off together and never look back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the ending is abrupt or seems that way because i couldn't stand to drag out writing this fic any longer i had to finish it,, regardless, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
